This invention relates generally to electronic media devices that include connectors and more particularly, port covers for connector ports on such electronic devices.
Electronic devices typically have one or more locations to provide access to external connectors, such as audio connectors, data connectors, power connectors and the like. These access points (sometimes referred to as “connector ports”) also allow for dust and other debris to collect. Debris can disrupt the connection between electronic devices and external connectors.
Historically, some electronic devices included a connector port cover to prevent debris interference at the access location for external connectors. These covers sealed the connector port closed when not in use. Some connector port covers are cumbersome to operate between open and closed positions and may be easily breakable because space constraints led to less robust systems. In some instances, these factors have led to accidental or purposeful removal of the connector cover.
Some electronic devices have abandoned the inclusion of connector port covers for the aforementioned reasons. As a result, longer wiping distances may be implemented for electronic connectors to partly cope with the debris issues. However, this solution is not complete and requires a deeper connector. Consequently, connections can still be disrupted and scarce internal device space or other resources may be allocated to help remedy the debris issues. Hence, a need for connector port covers still exist, but the usefulness of future connector covers will depend on the extent to which the historical pitfalls can be overcome.